


A Certain Wish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Kooh siblings consider different wishes before a battle.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

King Kooh smiled at the cobra by his bed. ‘’You always protect me from trespassers. Repsaj always protects me from many enemies,’’ he said. King Kooh seemed thoughtful. *I should check on my sibling* he thought. He abandoned the cobra. King Kooh’s smile returned.

*If I view a shooting star…* King Kooh placed a hook under his face. He seemed thoughtful again. *What am I going to wish for?* King Kooh thought. His smile came back. It stretched from ear to ear.

*I can wish for my enemies to vanish.* King Kooh ceased walking the minute Repsaj stepped out of his chamber. Frowning, he approached him. ‘’Are you prepared to battle enemies with me?’’ King Kooh asked. He viewed Repsaj nodding. ‘’What are you going to wish for if you see a shooting star?’’ King Kooh watched as Repsaj’s eye widened.

A frown appeared on Repsaj’s face. He turned to his barren bed. A tear formed in Repsaj’s eye as his lip trembled. He sobbed for a few seconds. 

King Kooh touched Repsaj’s shoulder as concern filled his eyes. ‘’I’m here for you,’’ he said. 

‘’My wife isn’t here for me,’’ Repsaj said.

‘’Your bed was barren for many days. Ever since Ailicec was sick and peri…’’ King Kooh frowned again. He viewed a tear running down Repsaj’s face. 

King Kooh turned and walked to two doors. After opening them, he stepped out of the pyramid. He saw six armed enemies prior to another frown. King Kooh revealed a sword and focused on them. *I’ll always rule this world* he thought. He raised the sword and ran to his enemies.

One enemy’s sword contacted King Kooh’s blade. 

King Kooh looked back. He still frowned after Repsaj appeared. ‘’Protect me!’’ he said. King Kooh turned to his enemy. He gasped the minute he was disarmed. His eyes settled on other enemies as they surrounded him.

King Kooh glanced at the sky. His smile came back after he saw a shooting star. *I wish my enemies vanished!* he thought. King Kooh’s jaw dropped as his enemies surrounded him. He saw raised weapons. *Perhaps Repsaj wished for something?* King Kooh thought. He looked back again and gasped.

New tears ran down Repsaj’s face. He embraced his wife’s spirit and kissed her. Repsaj smiled at her. He turned to King Kooh before the latter’s life ended. Repsaj never released Ailicec. He vanished with her. He was always near her in the afterlife. 

 

The End


End file.
